


Jealousy

by JessiDWalton, lion_62



Series: Alpha/Omega - Maylor [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: A little triggering, Alpha!Brian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brian just loves Roger, Claiming, Dominance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy/Sweet ending, Long One-Shot, M/M, Mostly Smut, Omega!Roger, PWP, Roger just wants love and attention, Smut, There are a lot of feelings in this okay?, a lot of smut, not too bad, possessive!brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: Roger loves when his lover gets possessive, but does he take it too far one night? Brian teaches his omega an important lesson and their bond grows even stronger.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> SO! This was a very fun experience!  
> This is my first time Co-Writing a story and it was SUPER fun! It was amazing to see how our ideas flowed so effortlessly!! Special thanks to Lion_62 for helping me write this amazing fic!  
> We plan to make this a series. Each chapter will be a different story of our two lovers in the Alpha/Omega Universe. First meeting, Confessions, etc!  
> PLEASE tell us what ya'll think and if you would like more!<3  
> From us both: We hope ya'll enjoy~~!!<3

Roger looked up into the deep brown eyes, they were nearly black with lust the pupils blown wide. Roger smiled up at the man, he deliberately put his hand on the mans bicep and gave a fake little laugh. The bar around them was crowded with bodies, sweat and beer scenting the air.

 

The older man at his side was charming, to say the least. Sharp features and a dashing smile. Anyone else would be lucky to have this chance. But Roger couldn’t help but cast his gaze to another. A small smirk dancing onto his lips as he met those hazel eyes across the bar. _Glaring_ his way.

 

Brian felt his heart clinch. The blond omega at the bar was wearing heavy scent blockers, he could smell the nothingness from across the room. The pink lips moved smoothly as an _Alpha_ gazed down him. The curly headed man’s lip curled in a sneer when the alpha stepped closer to the blond, his head dropping to make it more personal. Brian started to move when deep ocean blue eyes caught him.

 

“ _Stay put, I'll make it worth your wait.”_ The blue eyes said.

 

But he didn’t know how long he could possibly wait. Not with how those pale fingers trailed up the _other man’s_ shirt. The way _his_ lover smirked up at him and licked his lips. Glancing over at Brian every few minutes with _those_ innocent eyes. He was breaking the sight in front of him. He needed to take Roger. Remind him just _who_ he belonged to.

 

Roger leaned up to whisper in the other man’s ear, his lips brushing against the skin, and that was when Brian broke.

 

The man Roger was flirting with dipped his head to the blonds left and pressed his lip to the shirt covered bond bite. Brian saw red, he hurried to the young blond needing to claim what was his.

 

“Home. _Now_.” He practically growled as he yanked his pretty blonde away from the other man. Roger gasped and looked at him in shock.

 

“What’s wrong?” Roger asked ever so innocently, but Brian saw the truth behind those blue eyes of his. He knew the younger man took a certain _pleasure_ from watching Brian unravel before his eyes.

 

Instead of answering his lover, he tightened his grip on his arm and pulled him out of the bar. He was so full of jealousy and the _need_ to mark _his_ lover that he found he didn’t care about the aching bruise that would soon mark his lovers arm.

 

Roger tried not to smirk as he was he was pulled away. He could feel the jealousy and anger flooding off his mate, both in pheromones and across their strong bond. The blond had of course been planning this. He knew his stronger mate was a jealous man, and he loved when he was jealous. So after recording all day with the band he had left early to go back home, while his mate finished with their omega frontman. He had put the strongest scent blockers he could find on and phoned the studio to have his mate meet him at the bar. Brian had of course expected a calm night with his omega, but Roger had already been flirting his way around the room when he arrived.

 

He knew exactly what he was doing and exactly how his alpha would react. And _god_ did Roger _love_ when Brian got possessive. It made him feel so loved when he got like this. The way Brian’s eyes burned a hole into him as he flirted. The jealousy that emitted from the older man. It just did _something_ to Roger each time…

 

“Bri~? You’re not mad are you~?” Roger cooed softly, his voice laced with innocence but the smirk on his face told another story.

 

Brian only growled deep in his throat, sending a deep shiver through his mate. His brain was overflowing with jealousy, and _fear._ Fear that someone would take his omega away from him. That someone would bite over their bond and make Roger theirs.

 

 _“No Roger is mine! I need to mark him, show the world he is claimed.”_ The inner Alpha screamed in his mind. _“No one will take him. Mine, mine, mine!”_ Brian didn't like to let his inner alpha out, but he couldn’t stop it. Someone had touched his mate, had pressed his lips to their bond bite. He was going to claim his omega then kill that pompous excuse of an alpha. He was going to rip his throat out with his own hands.

 

They finally reached their flat, Brian slammed the door open and pulled Roger inside, taking them straight to the bathroom.

 

“Strip.” He commanded in a hard voice finally letting go of the younger man's arm. Roger quickly did as he was told watching as the alpha turned the water to cold. “In. Scrub that damn scent blocker off. If I see you touch yourself the punishment will not be pleasant.” Brian folded his arms and waited for the omega to step under the spray of icy water.

 

Roger whimpered softly, casting his gaze up at his alpha as he bit his lip. He truly hated anything cold, but he knew Brian was punishing him for his little act earlier that night. Looking down, he nodded before stepping under the freezing water. Tensing and whining immediately, the shocking temperature making him back out of the water quickly.

 

“Br-Brian…” He whimpered softly, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to warm himself.

 

“Under now!” The alpha snapped, he grabbed the skinny arm and pulled the omega forward into the water. Roger let out a yelp from the shock, trying to move away again but Brian held fast. Roger lowered his head and began to shiver softly. Brian began to calm at the look of his shivering omega, but the inner alpha brought back the picture of his omega back at the bar, flirting and knowing exactly what he was doing. Again, he let the alpha part of his brain forward and growled when Roger fought against him. He quickly smacked the omegas round ass, just hard enough to startle him. “ _Wash now.”_

 

Roger was shivering like a chihuahua at this point, but he tried to push the cold back and focus at the task at hand. He shakily took the body wash and lathered it on a hand towel before starting to scrub his body. Making sure to scrub extra hard around their bond bite. Trying his best to get the blocker off his body, as well as the other alpha’s scent.

 

“B-Bri… I-I’m really cold, pl-please…” He whines softly as he lets the cold water wash the soap off his body.

 

With a growl Brian reached forward and grabbed the omegas small prick. With a quick motion of his large hand he had the omega hard. He let his hand warm the member. Once Roger was just starting to moan he leaned close to his ear.

 

“You will be done when I say your _done.”_ He growled and moved his hand, letting the freezing water hit the hot skin.

 

The young omega let out a small yelp from the sudden cold feeling upon his sensitive skin. He really had to bite his tongue, trying not to curse the already riled up alpha.

 

“Don’t hold your words back. If your gonna act like a whore, then talk like a whore.” Brian growled letting his fingers slip into the wet hair at the back of his mates head.

 

The comment struck Roger probably harder then the taller man intended. The younger man averted his eyes, trying to hold back the tears he felt building up.

 

“ _Fuck_ you.” He says simply. Not caring how his alpha would react at this point.

 

 _“If he doesn’t want me to hold my words back, so be it.”_ Roger thinks bitterly to himself. _“I’ll tell him what I truly think.”_

 

Brian grinned slyly. “Don't worry baby, I am gonna fuck you.” The taller man let go of the omegas hair, ignoring the logical side of himself that was screaming at him. He quickly shut off the water and grabbed a thin towel throwing it to the omega. “Dry off quickly.” He instructed.

 

Roger was quick to cling to fabric. Glad to have anything dry and warm against his skin. He took his time drying his body, obviously not in any hurry. Purposely disobeying his alpha to show that he was not too happy with the older man. His eyes looking up at Brian with a soft frown on his lips as he slowly move the towel over his body. He couldn’t help but smirk as the alpha growled.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry. Did you say ‘quickly’? My bad.” He shrugs before throwing the towel at the older man and crossing his arms. Waiting for the next command.

 

Brian felt his body temperature rise with anger. He grabbed the omega and pushed him to the wall with a solid _thump_. He quickly bit down on the opposite side of Roger's neck, making him cry out. He pushed his thigh between the omegas legs and began letting the omega grind against him as he started to devour his mouth.

 

“If you don’t want the punishment to be worse you'll start to listen. You betrayed me, you flirted with another alpha in front of me, you let him touch you. You let him get close to our bite.” He whispered hotly in the shorter man's ear letting the emotions he felt fill his voice. “Do I not satisfy you, Roger? Do I not love you enough? I have tried my hardest to be everything you _need._ And you went looking for another. How could you betray me like that?”

 

Roger completely frozen at the older man’s words. He felt instant fear and dread overtake his entire being as Brian spoke. This wasn’t what he meant to happen… He didn’t want Brian to feel this way. He didn’t want himself to feel this way…. He just…

 

“I-I….” He tried to speak, but his voice instantly broke. Tears started to flow from his eyes and he prayed the older man would just think it was water from his damp hair… “I didn’t mean to betray you… I-I never meant for him to get that close to _our_ mark… I just… I love… I love how you actually get jealous… possessive… protective about _me_ … You’ve done nothing wrong… Absolutely nothing… I just…” _I’m such a slut…_ He bites his lip as he lets his head fall back against the wall letting him stare up at the ceiling above. “I don’t deserve you, Brian…”

 

Brian watched his omega, his temper cooling. Breathing slowly he leaned forward and bit hard at the bond bite making Roger cry out. He bit harder, trying to reinstate the bond, even if they were out of Roger's heat. The taste of iron filled his mouth as he bit harder once more, hearing Roger pant in his ear.

 

“You like when I'm possessive?” Roger nodded, tears flowing from his eyes. “And you didn’t mean anything at the bar?”

 

“No, Bri! I promise!” Roger shook his head looking at his alphas chin, not daring to look into his eyes. Brian put his hand on the omegas cheek and forced him to look up.

 

“Promise you'll never do it again.” It was a demand. Roger nodded, more tears falling onto his naked chest. “If you want me to be possessive, tell me. I'm always possessive of my love, my light, my heart. You're my heart, Roger, and the thought of someone taking you…” He growled again, feeling anger raise. “I didn’t know you liked when I got jealous so much. I'm always jealous, when Deacy talks to you, or Miami. But I don’t want to be over controlling of you. I don't deserve you.”

 

Roger smiles softly.

 

“There’s a difference between being controlling and being possessive, Bri… Being controlling is telling me _who_ I’m allowed to talk to and _where_ I’m allowed to go… Being possessive and jealous… Now _that_ ….” Roger bit his lip as he blushed. “That’s when you remind me who I belong to… Remind me that I’m _yours_ and _only_ yours…. And when you’re possessive like that… It makes me think of how much you love me, Brian… and I can’t get enough of it… I know it’s selfish and sounds like I only want attention… but it’s the truth of it… No other alpha has treated me like you do…” His fingers were gently tracing the lines of Brian’s shirt as he spoke. Trying to keep his eyes averted as he didn’t feel brave enough to look his alpha in the eyes yet.

 

Brian looked at his omega, love and regret filling his soul. He leaned down and took the omegas lips with his.

 

“You listen to me Roger.” He tucked his fingers under the omegas chin so he couldn't look down. “I love you, and only you. I will never stop loving you. If someone ever took you away from me…” He took a deep breath trying to cool the heat that raised. “I would kill them… I would find them and kill them. You are _mine!”_ He pressed his lips to the omegas again for a heated, sloppy kiss.

 

When he pulled away there was a smirk across his lips. “Now, if you like me possessive and jealous.” He growled before attacking the omegas neck. “You’re going to follow everything I say to the T. If you don’t listen, even once, then the night is over. Safe word is _‘Rhapsody’_ , understood?”

 

Roger never nodded his head so quickly before. Excitement and eagerness swirling in his eyes.

 

“Yes, sir.” He manages to speak softly, his voice shaking from anticipation. “I’ll be good for you, I promise…” His hands tangled in the brown curls of his alpha as he tried to pull the man closer to him. “Just make me yours…”

 

Brian smirked softly before letting himself fall back into his alpha. Brian smashed their lips together and began to move his thigh, giving Roger something to grind against. When the omega began to breathe heavily he pulled away so he was three steps back. Roger whined trying to follow, but Brian pushed him back.

 

“I'm going to make you feel so good tonight baby, your going to cum again and again.” Lust filled the blue eyes. “But first you betrayed me, so you need a punishment. Do you understand?” Roger nodded quickly. Brian let a hard line form on his lips. “Use your words, now.”

 

“Ye-yes, sir. I understand…” Roger looked up at his alpha with his big, blue eyes. He wanted nothing more then to please Brian. To do as he was told. To feel that _strong_ yet loving touch on his body. How he wanted to just fling himself into the older man’s arms, but he knew he must stay put until ordered.

 

He watched as Brian smirked down at him with a dark, lustful glint in his eyes. The look alone made Roger melts under his alpha’s gaze.

 

“What will my punishment be…?” He cleared his throat softly as Brian arched an eyebrow at his words. “S-sir.” Roger added quickly.

 

Brian growled in the back of his throat as he thought of how to punish his beautiful omega. His eyes glinted when he saw those perfect pink lips.

 

“ _Daddy_ wants you on the bed on your knees. Make sure all your _toys_ are laid out in a perfect line.” Brian watched smugly as Roger's eyes show his soul melt with excitement, nervousness, and lust. Brian wasn’t as into the daddy kink as Roger was, but tonight he needed to remind the beautiful young omega who he belonged to, and the daddy kink was just the way to make Roger remember it. “Go.”

 

Roger pushed himself from the wall quickly and hurried into the room. The first thing he did was brush his hair out to make sure it looked nice before studying his own body for a moment. There was a bruise forming on his arm from where the older man grabbed him earlier and so many small hickies on his neck already. The bite mark on the back of his neck was still aching, but he loved it. After he inspected his body, he quickly made his way to the bed and pulled his _special_ box from underneath.

 

 _“Which ones…”_ The young man looked through his toys carefully and tried to decide which his alpha would appreciate more. _“It’s a punishment….”_ With that thought, Roger picked five of his favorites that he knew Brian would surely approve of: A cock-ring, handcuffs, blindfold, gag ball, and a vibrating buttplug. Smiling at his choice of items, he lined them up neatly at the foot of the bed before crawling onto the bed, positioning himself on his hands and knees. Awaiting his alpha to come in.

 

Brian breathed slowly in the bathroom for five minutes, trying desperately to calm his inner alpha. Once he felt like he had some control of himself again he went to the kitchen and got a few water bottles. He put two blankets in the dryer, so once they were finished he could wrap Roger up so he was warm. He looked at the clock noticing it had been ten minutes.

 

Slowly he walked to the bedroom, opening his button down shirt. Roger was positioned with his back to him, his legs slightly shaking from being in the same pose for so long. He walked to the bed and let his hand run over the pale back.

 

“Beautiful.” He whispered, kissing just above Roger's left ass cheek. He looked over at the toys lined perfectly. “Good job, baby.”

 

A small hum left the omegas throat as he wiggled his ass happily at the praise. Squeaking softly as he felt a swift smack land on his delicate skin. This just made him give another little shake of his ass, biting his lip as he felt his alphas hand smack down again. A small moan leaving his lips.

 

“As much as I would like to sit here paint this pretty little ass of yours red, I have a different punishment in mind.” Brian smirks softly, giving one more smack to his lovers ass before standing and moving to the foot of the bed. He let a hand run across each of the five toys presented to him as he thought about how he would incorporate them into his plan. His fingers danced along the black fabric of the blindfold as he looked at his pretty blonde, positioned perfectly for him.

 

“Close your eyes.” He demands quietly, grabbing the blindfold from its place in the line of toys. His omega obeys without question, closing his pretty blues as Brian walks in front of him before placing the blindfold over his closed eyes and tying it tightly.

 

“Good…” He mutters softly to himself, enjoying the view already. Putting his hand on Roger’s shoulder, he gives a small nudge. The younger man takes the hint and sits up, careful not to fall off the bed. His body already shaking with anticipation as to what the alpha would do next. _Waiting_ for the next touch. The idea of not being able to see what was being planned always made Roger strangely excited.

 

Roger listened to Brian moving around before he heard a small _click_ and felt cold metal clamp around one of his wrists. Both of his arms were forced behind him as his other wrist was cuffed tightly. He shivered as Brian ran a finger up his spine and up to the back of his neck, moving the blonde hair just enough to see their mark. The older man leaned forward and planted a kiss above the bite.

 

“Too tight?” Brian’s lips move against the omegas mark, making the younger shiver again. He shook his head to the answer before letting out a gasp as he felt a sharp tug at his hair and head was yanked back. “Words.” The alpha growled softly, smirking at how the blondes cock twitched with excitement.

 

“N-no, daddy… It’s not too tight.” The omega answers truthfully, trying to mask the obvious excitement in his voice. The alpha hums softly.

 

“Good. Move so you’re sitting on the edge.” He commands, keeping a hand on the smaller man’s back to make sure he doesn’t fall. Helping him shift his body to face the right way. Brian backed away to admire the beautiful man sitting in front of him before he looked at the remaining three toys and smirking.

 

He made his way back to the younger man and kneeled down, gently taking his already leaking cock into his hand and giving a few strokes. Loving the little moans his omega was already making. He watched how Roger lips parted softly before he would bit his bottom gently as his hand worked him slowly. Smirking at the gasp the younger man gave as he removed his hand and slipping the metal ring over his cock.  

 

Putting a hand under each of the omegas thighs, Brian lifted him up. Roger let out a squeak as all of the sudden he as flipped onto his stomach. The alpha let his hands travel from shoulder to knee of the soft skin before stepping away and to the nightstand. He dug around for the lube, coating his fingers when he found it.

 

“I want to hear all those pretty little sounds, understood?” The older man asked, his middle finger just prodding the omegas entrance.

 

Roger whined softly and nods quickly, trying to rock his hips back against his alphas finger. Wanting to feel him already. A swift smack to his ass made him stop rocking and moan softly. Brian didn’t have to tell him what he did wrong, he knew what the older man wanted.

 

“Yes, sir, I understand~” He whines out softly, trying to keep his hips still. Not wanting to make his punishment any worse than the older man already had planned.

 

He let out a moan as he felt that long digit push him open. His body welcomed the familiar feeling and opened right up. There was a mix of pain since it had been a week since their last coupling, thanks to recording hours, but Roger pushed any and all pain to the side. Enjoying the small waves of pleasure as the finger moved inside him.

 

“Bri~” He moans softly, unable to stop himself from rocking back slightly. Wanting more of his alpha's touch. He receives another slap to his ass, making him gasp. “Daddy~~~” He whines softly.

 

“You're so warm baby. You're doing so good.” Brian hummed, his free hand went to the blonds hairs, lacing his fingers in the strands. Roger pushed back again, Brian's inner alpha growled. “Stay.” He smacked the round flesh. “Still. Move again and the punishment will be worse. Do you understand, baby?”

 

Roger again only nodded. Brian let out a deep snarl and pushed his finger roughly into the younger man's prostrate before pulling his fingers completely out. “If you don’t use your words again, then we are done for the night and I'll leave a cock cage on you for a week.”

 

The omega instantly whimpered at the that thought. Deep down he knew Brian would never torture him like that, but it was still a threat that Brian wouldn’t touch him for a _week_.

 

“I’m so-sorry, daddy. I promise to be good and use my words…” He whines softly. “I promise…”

 

The alpha clicked his tongue softly before letting his hand run up the blonds thigh and to his ass. He gently massaged the red flesh for a moment before pulling himself away and looking to the two toys that set untouched. He glanced at the gag and smirked to himself. He knew that could come in use later, but not yet. He had plans for that pretty mouth. Instead he grabbed the butt plug and returned to his spot behind his omega.

 

Brian inspected the toy for a moment before returning to the box. He put down the one in his hand and picked up a thicker longer plug. This one had a small remote to it, the vibration harder than the last.

 

The guitarist went to the drummer again. He lubed the toy quickly and his mates entrance again, even if this was a punishment he had no intention of hurting his omega. Even his threats were empty, he would never do anything to upset or hurt his mate. But Roger needed this, need him to take control and claim him, and he would do anything for Roger.

 

Brian put the toy to his mates hole, and gave a soft hum in warning before pushing it in. He could see Roger's back flex trying to stay still and not push back. The omega hissed as his body was stretched more than he was prepared for, so Brian slowed. Once the toy was seated he moved it back and forth until Roger jumped, a smirk formed as he hit his prostate. Leaning down he bit hard at the omegas ass.

 

“On your knees on the floor.” He commanded.

 

Roger shakily moved, moaning as he did. The plug shifting inside him ever so slightly, rubbing against that sensitive bundle of nerves. He bit his lip as he slowly moved his leg off the bed to find the floor before sliding down, moving himself so he was on his knees with his back was facing the bed.

 

He shifted slightly, his arms grew slightly numb from being in the same position behind his back, but he didn’t care. His body was already aching and he knew he’d feel it in the morning. He wasn’t complaining, though. That’s exactly what he wanted. To wake up and have his body scream at him. To remind him of his night. Remind him that _his_ alpha claimed him again. He wanted his legs to shake as he tried to walk to the bathroom to get ready for his day. For the mark on his neck to pulsate every so often to remind him that he was marked. Not that he could ever forget, but it was nice to have a physical reminder.

 

“Now what, daddy?” He asked curiously, though he knew exactly what Brian had planned. But he wanted to hear the older man command him. He wanted to hear _his_ voice.

 

Brian gazed at his lovely omega. Love filled his heart, the inner alpha melting away as he looked at the blond. Brian leaned down and kissed his omega sweetly, letting their tongue dance against each other. His hands moved over the soft warm skin of the Roger's shoulders and chest.

 

“God, Roger. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I got so angry earlier, just- I just can’t bare the thought of someone taking you away from me. Of not having you by my side. I would kill someone if they took you. You're my life, I would fade into nothing if you went away.” He knelt before the man and took him into his arms and began scenting his neck, sucking and mouthing at the pale flesh. “Promise me you'll never pull a stunt like that again! I can’t take it anymore. I know we’re having fun now and being kinky, but I need to hear you say it again. The thought of someone tak-…” Brian took a deep shuddering breath. “Promise me you'll just tell me if you want me to be possessive and jealous. I can't do this again.” He whispered now against the bond bite, trying to keep his emotions under control.

 

The omega smiled softly before nuzzling closer to the older man. He hated that he couldn’t wrap his arms around his alpha at that moment, but didn’t complain. With the blindfold on, his senses were heightened. Allowing him to take the heavy, strong scent of his lover and relax.

 

“I promise…” Roger mutters softly. “I’m sorry… I really didn’t mean for you to take it that way… I love you so much… Too much, probably… I trust you completely, Brian. I can’t imagine my life without you… I probably wouldn’t even be alive right now if it weren’t for you… You mean the world to me…” He felt the tears under the blindfold and hoped that Brian couldn’t hear the way his voice cracked at the end. “I’m so-so sorry….” His voice cracked and he bit his lip to keep himself from speaking again.  

 

Brian softly pushed the blindfold up and smiled at those wet blue eyes. Roger looked away in embarrassment, but the guitarist shushed him pushed the wetness away from his eyes. He kissed each eye before taking his lovers mouth again.

 

“Do you want to keep going? Or do you want to stop and just make love?” Brian asked trailing kisses down to the man's collarbone. “I'll do whatever you would like Rog, I just need you near me and to make you mine.”

 

Roger silently looked away as he thought about his two options before letting a smirk dance onto his lips. He looked at his alpha with a playful glint in his eyes.

 

“Who says we can’t do both~? Keep going for now and make love later~? I still need you to claim me again~” The omega cooed suggestively, arching his eyebrow slightly.

 

Brian smirked back down at his clever omega. Taking the blindfold into his hands he stood. “Unbutton my pants… with your mouth.” Brian stepped forward and waited, a glint in his hazel eyes.

 

The blonde licked his lips eagerly before leaning up and taking the hem of Brian’s jeans between his teeth. Giving a gentle tug, he heard the soft _pop_ of a button. He smiled triumphantly as he got the button undone, but knew the hardest part was trying to get the zipper. Though Roger was almost as good without his as he was with his hands. Using his nose, he pushed back a part of the open jeans and caught the zipper between his teeth easily. Slowly, he used a bit more force to tug the zipper all the way down. His eyes glanced up to Brian’s eyes and he held his gaze as he did this, smirking with the zipper between his teeth.

 

Pulling away, he made sure to keep direct eye contact. Loving how those hazel eyes were almost black and glazed over with lust. Only he could make Brian like this. He knew that for a fact. His alpha was always such a gentle man. He was very picky about the omegas he dated, Roger learned. He didn’t really have too much experience. And Roger knew it was because no one was able to get Brian going like _he_ could. It made him proud to think that he was the first one to show Brian what true pleasure was. And even if Roger had many partners before, truly Brian was his first to feel this way, too…

 

Brian took a shallow breath before bringing the blindfold back to Roger's eyes. Once he was sure he couldn't see he grabbed the remote to the buttplug, turning it to the lowest setting. Roger gasped and straightened up his muscles tensing. The taller man shed his clothes before stepping closer to his mate again.

 

“Open, baby.” He commanded, watching that pink mouth pop wide. Brian slipped his thumb into the mouth, letting Roger suck hard at it, he groaned softly. He hooked the digit on Roger's teeth and pulled him forward gently. Once he was close enough, his warm breath hit the alphas penis, Brian removed his thumb and put the tip of his dick on the man's tongue. “Show me what you can do… what a good boy you are. Show me what that mouth can do.”

 

Roger didn’t need to be told twice. He instantly closed his pretty pink lips around the head of his lovers cock and started sucking, loving the bitter taste on his tongue. Bobbing his head, he took more and more into his mouth until he hit the sensitive area in the back of his throat, causing him to cough softly around the thick cock in his mouth. He noted to himself his limit and continues to bob his head and suck greedily. Occasionally letting his teeth scrape the sensitive skin, smirking at the small hiss his alpha let out.

 

He pulled away to take a much need breath before licking the tip of the head and trailing his tongue down the long shaft. The soft gasps and groans coming from his alpha encouraging him further. Dipping down slightly, he licked and sucked at his lovers balls. Gently nipping before licking and sucking his way back up the hard member and taking the head back into his mouth. Slowly working his mouth around Brian again, he relaxed his body as much as he could before taking the thick cock down his throat. His nose pushed against the thick, curly hairs that sat at the base of his lover. He kept himself steady for a good minute before coughing and retreating back, taking a deep breath as he continued to lick and suck at the head. He knew his face was red at this point, but he didn’t care. All he wanted to do was pleasure his alpha… So he relaxed his throat again and mimicked his last action, taking his lover all the way into his throat. This time he was able to hold himself a little longer before pushing back.

 

Panting softly, his lips were wet with both precum and saliva. A string of saliva dripping down his chin. He tilted his head up slightly, wish he could see the look in Brian’s eyes before he licked at the head of his cock again. Wanting to taste more of his lover on his tongue…

 

Suddenly a jolt of pleasure ran through his body as he felt the plug inside him vibrate with more intensity making him cry out and grind back against nothing. He whined and moaned softly before taking his alphas leaking cock back into his mouth. Sucking and moaning around him, letting his voice vibrate around his lover.

 

Brian tossed his head back, panting hard. He kept his hips still as Roger once again tried to take more, choking as the hot member hit the back of his throat. Brian waited a moment more as Roger kitten licked the head of his cock. As the omega again took as much as he could Brian turned up the vibration on the buttplug with the remote, at the same time shoving his hips forward. “That's for letting someone other than daddy touch you.”

 

Roger didn’t know whether to moan or choke, but he did a bit of both. His body was rocking, trying to get friction from anything at this point. Even with the blindfold on, he felt his eyes roll back. His moan was muffled from the cock down his throat and his body struggled to cough. But he refused to pull away, not until his alpha told him to or pulled away first. It excited him when Brian took control of his body. And he loved nothing more then to allow his alpha to do what he pleased. He knew Brian would never hurt him on purpose and if he really disliked anything, all he had to say was _Rhapsody_.

 

Brian watched with hungry eyes as Roger shook trying to keep himself together. Slowly the alpha pulled away letting his dick fall from the pink mouth. He watched as Roger coughed and sputtered trying to control his his breathing. After a moment he pulled the blindfold off, enjoying the way the omegas eyes shined with lust.

 

“Turn around.” He stated, turning the plug to the highest setting when Roger began to move, the man fell to his chest moaning. After a moment of torture Brian turned the toy off. He slowly removed the plug, gazing at the open hole. “Good job, baby, you took your punishment like such a good boy. Daddy is so proud of you. Now daddy is gonna make you cum and cum with his big cock. Do you want that, baby? Do you want daddy's cock to fill you up?” He asked sweetly taking off the metal cuffs.

 

“ _God_ …” The blonde whimpered. “Yes, yes, daddy, please… Fill me up, claim me, please, I _need_ it…” Roger begged, looking back at Brian with lust filled blue eyes. Biting his lip sweetly. How could Brian deny such a sweet plea?

 

“Alright, baby. Up on the bed. You’ve been so good for me, so I’ll let you pick any position you want.” Brian coos softly, loving the gleam of excitement in the younger man’s eyes. The blonde crawled up on to the bed, not trusting his legs to hold him up, and thought for a moment.

 

“For the position I want, daddy needs to be laying back on the bed.” Roger says so _innocently_ , gazing up at his alpha.

 

Brian let a shiver spread through his body as the blue ocean eyes looked at him, so sweet and pure. But he knew his omega was not as pure as he seemed.

 

“Alright, baby.” He hummed laying on the bed, back slightly propped up on the pillows. Roger quickly flung his leg over his hip, so he was straddling Brian. He reached underneath him, taking the long hot member in his hand and aligned it with his entrance. Slowly he sunk down, Brian watching as his head fell forward in pleasure. The alpha breathed through his nose as the tight, wet high engulfed him. Once he was seated, Brian let his eyes roam over his pink flushed skin.

 

“Baby boy, your ring is still on. Should we take it off?” Brian began to reach for it but Roger stopped him, taking his hands and shaking his head. “Words baby, now.”

 

“Le-leave it on me, please…? I want to beg you to take it off… I want you to drive me so insane with pleasure that I beg you to let me cum…” Roger managed to say after a moment of trying to form words in his head. His brain was completely fuzzy from the feeling of the large cock that filled him. He didn’t want to come to quickly. No. He wanted to ride out as much he could until he burst at the seams. He wanted his alpha to make him an _absolute_ mess…

 

Looking up, he would have came at the way his alpha was staring up at him if he didn’t have the cock ring around him. His pupils were fully blown, only the slightest ring of hazel was visible, and his lips turned up into a smirk. Roger swore this man could make him cum with the most simple of things…

 

“Alright baby, we will leave it.” Brian nodded. Roger looked at him a moment more before lifting himself. His slowly seated himself again, both men moaning at the feeling. The alpha fought to keep his hips still as the omega set a slow pace. Brian stared at the flushed neck, watching the Adam's apple bob with each moan and breath. Leaning forward he tasted the skin that was just turning salty with sweat.

 

“Come on, my baby. You can move faster than this for daddy can’t you. Pound those little hips for me, show me how much you want this, want me.” He whispered hotly, nibbling at their bond mark before biting down hard.

 

Roger cried out in complete pleasure and stars filled his vision as he placed his hands on the broad chest of his lovers to steady himself before lifting himself almost completely up, the head of Brian’s cock just barely able to stay in the warmth before slamming himself back down. He moaned out and threw his head back in ecstasy as he was filled so quickly. His hips moved up and down in a much faster pace than before, making them both moan. Their voices tangling together with the sound of their skin smacking together.

 

“Oooh _fuck_ ~! Brian~~!” Roger moaned out loudly, unable to ever keep his voice down. But he knew Brian didn’t care. In fact, his alpha encouraged him to be loud. Roger had come to find out his alpha had a _thing_ for his voice and that only made Roger want to be louder than he already was. “God, Bri, your cock feels so fucking good~~ So thick~ It makes me sooo full~” He moans out, loving the way his lover twitches inside him.

 

“Oh God baby, you’re so beautiful. Come on…” He moaned knowing Roger was much closer than he was. Roger could come multiple times in a night, where as he could maybe pull off three rounds, but by the end he was dead. Bless omegas and their fast recovery. “Come on baby. Cum for me, let me see how much I please you. How much only I can make you feel good. Can anyone else make you feel like this baby?” He asked, letting the dirty talk spill out of his mouth, knowing Roger loved it. He started to push his hips forward as he spoke.

 

Roger shook his head as he moaned, trying to focus on meeting the thrusts of his Lover beneath him. “N-no, no one ca-can make me feel like this, daddy~ No one~!” He cries out in pleasure as he feels Brian hit his prostate head on. “Fuck~~!! Right there, please…” He whines, knowing he was more in control then Brian, but still unable to stop himself from begging as he slams himself back down again and again. His back was completely arched as pleasure surged through his body. He could hardly think and he didn’t know how much he was chanting Brian’s name and _begging_.

 

“Pl-please, let me cum, daddy~~ I want to cum, I _need_ to~ Please~” He whines out in between moans.

 

“Yes baby.” The alpha hissed watching his beautiful omega. He quickly reaches for the younger mans small prick. He stroked him a minute before taking off the ring. Brian planted his feet and shoved up into the tight heat of his omega, trying his best to hit the bub of nerves deep inside. Shifting just slightly as he pulled out he slammed in once again.

 

Roger seemed to freeze. His breathing shuttered to a stop, his head was thrown back but Brian could sense his eyes fly open. The hold tightened almost painfully around his dick as he pulled out and pushed in with more force at the same angle. “Cum.” He commanded softly.

 

That’s all the omega needed before breaking. His entire body shook from the sheer force of his orgasam as he _screamed_ out in pleasure. His hips move down against Brian’s in a very sloppy and out of rhythm way as he rode out his climax. He was on cloud 9 as he tightened even more around the thick cock inside him. His entire body went numb for a moment and all he could see was white.

 

After a moment, Roger opened his eyes, which he couldn’t remember shutting, and shakily tried to move his body. Whining softly at the way his body screamed as his lovers member brushed against his prostate. The overstimulated nerve shooting through him. But no matter how his body begged to just lay down and rest, Roger wanted nothing more then to bring his alpha to his own release...  

 

Brian watched his omega with love and lust as he came all over his chest. He was sure some had landed his brown hair. When Roger finally started to come down, the alpha pulled himself out. Roger whined again trying to reach back, but he captured the man’s hands.

 

“No, baby. We're not done, don’t worry. But Daddy can only cum once, where you can come multiple times.” He soothed pulling the spent omega down to lay on his chest. He ran his hands through the tangled blond hair listening to Roger's breathing slow. After a few minutes of silence, Roger looked up at him with large doe like eyes.

 

“What now, daddy?”

 

“Now it's daddy's turn to choose.” Brian hummed kissing his forehead. “Lay on your stomach. Chest to the mattress, ass in the air.” Roger quickly did as he was told, his ass slightly red from all the spankings he had received earlier. “Good boy, you listen so well.” Brian hummed kissing along the pale back. His hands grabbed either ass cheek and spread them, his tongue immediately plunging inside the loose hole.

 

Roger’s eyes shot open before rolling back. A long moan filled the room as he rocked back slightly. The wet muscle working his open entrance felt like _heaven_ . Brian knew exactly what he liked and the perfect way to move and twist his tongue to make the omega melt and moan. Roger felt himself start to harden again just from the way Brian breath felt against his skin. And as Brian licked and sucked, the blonde honestly couldn’t think of _anything._ No words could form so he just moaned out incoherent sentences as his alpha ate him out with delight.

 

Brian continued to mouth at the hole, loving the sounds that filled the room. Roger was now just babbling in high pitched moans, fist clenching hard in the sheets as his toes dug into the mattress. With one hand Brian made Roger spread his knees wide. Using the tips of the same hand, he trailed his fingers over the omegas balls and the underside of his penis. Once Roger was moaning even more he wrapped his large hand around the member and stroked tightly, his mouth still working quickly at his hole.

 

The omega was a moaning mess under his lovers touch. Tears filled his eyes from the amount of pleasure he was receiving. He couldn’t help back to rock back against his alphas tongue, wanting more. He moaned out louder as Brian started to move his tongue with more passion, obviously sensing that his omega was already close to the edge again.

 

“B-bri~~” He moaned out, but he couldn’t find any other words. Instead he just hoped Brian knew he was close from his sound voice and actions. Roger didn’t want to cum yet and secretly wished the ring was still around him, but he also couldn’t wait till his lover was able to climax. I _loved_ the way his alpha growled and moaned out _his_ name when he came…

 

Just the thought of his alpha cumming sent Roger over the edge. Pushing back against his lover as he moaned out. Cum hitting his chest and the sheets beneath him. Roger could hardly hold himself up anymore, his knees shaking from his second release.

 

“Br-Brian…” He whimpers out in a soft voice.

 

“Shh Rog, I'm right here.” Brian soothed, crawling up the bed. He laid on his side and wrapped his arms around the man, pulling him close so they were spooning, Roger melted in his arms. “I got you, love.”

 

He felt Roger limply snuggle closer, too tired to do much more. Brian was still painfully hard but they could worry about that later. He rubbed the omegas back, played with his hair and whispered sweet nothing into his ear as Roger calmed down. He was kissing the man’s shoulder when he felt him start to calm back down.

 

“Hey, love.” He whispered leaning up to look into those blue eyes. “You okay?” He asked gently, kissing his arm while maintaining eye contact. The omega nodded, eyes sleepy but still there was a fire of lust. “What do you want? I need to take care of you.”

 

“I want you to cum…” Roger mumbles softly as he reaches over to caress his alphas cheek.

 

“Well, how do you want to have me cum.” Brian snorted, kissing his lover nose.

 

“Make love to me…?” The omega asks ever so sweetly. For the first time that night, his true innocence wasn’t blocked out by anything. His big, blue eyes gazed at his lover with nothing but pure love. “You’ve proved that I’m yours, claimed me over and over. Now show me how much you truly love me…” He smiles as his eyes sparkle slightly under the dim light of their room. His hands gently running through Brian’s brown curls.

 

“Anything you want.” Brian hummed, he took his lovers lips with his own in a sweet kiss. Pulling back, he let his thumb swipe over the kiss swollen lips. “You're so amazing, Roger. You don't understand how much I love you.”

 

Moving over the omega he pressed his lips all over the omegas face. He trailed the kisses to his neck, than his chest. Softly he spread the man’s legs and slid closer. Holding his prick steady he let it slip into the warm heat, moaning at the feeling. Roger's eyes were closed, his face relaxed and happy.

 

“Wrap your arms and legs around me.” He instructed. Roger opened his eyes and did as he was told, his hands finding their way into his thick hair. Slowly Brian set a soft pace, he wanted to enjoy Roger's pleasure. Wanted to make him feel loved. Slowly Brian speed up. “Tell me if it hurts baby. Tell me how it feels to have me make love to you.” He snapped his hips forward, feeling himself coming closer to the edge. “Oh God, please Rog, tell me, I need your voice.”

 

“I-it feels amazing, Bri~ _God_ , _You_ feel amazing~!” Roger moans out, gently tugging at his lovers brown curls. “I can’t get enough of you~ You fit soooo perfectly inside me… You’re perfect~ _My_ alpha is perfect~” He gasps and leans his head back as Brian finds his prostate. “Fuuuck~ Right there, Bri~ That feels sooooooo good~!” He whines out as his back arches. His legs tightening around his lovers hips, trying to draw him closer.

 

Their bodies moved together flawlessly as each of them grew closer and closer to their pending release. The soft groans and muttered words Brian made drove Roger insane. He loved to hear his alpha pleasured. Brian never was loud, especially compared to the omega, but the noises he did make was music to Roger’s ears.

 

“Bri~~ I love your voice… God~ I love to know only I can pleasure you like this~ Only _I_ have heard you like this~ Fuck, I love you so much~!” Roger moans as Brian quickens his pace, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

 

Brian sucked in a heavy breath and shoved his hips hard. He took hold of Roger's once again hard penis and pumped. The omega cried out and came, his walls tightening around the alpha, sending him over the edge himself.

 

“Ah yes-yes fuck Rog!” His body shuddered, before his hips pushed as far as they could into the omega. He felt his penis pulsed rope after rope of hot cum into the omega. He saw stars around Roger as he finished cuming.

 

Brian came to himself, resting on Roger, both their chest expanding quickly. Slowly Brian pulled away, Roger utterly spend. The alpha softly took the man in his hold and carried him to the chair across the room. When Brian moved away Roger let out a whine.

 

“Shh, I'm just gonna change the sheets.” Brian soothed kissing the sweaty brow. Quickly the guitarist changed the sheets, placing the softest ones they owned back over the mattress. He took the solid ones to the wash, grabbing the still warm blankets while he was there. “Alright, here we go.” Carrying Roger he moved back to the bed and wrapped them in the warm blankets, their legs tangled together, Roger's head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and began to play with his hair.

 

“I love you so much Roger, do you know that? I'm sorry I got so angry.” He whispered his mind flooded with what had happened earlier. “Oh _fuck!”_ Brian pulled away from his omega disgusted with himself. “I called you a whore! _Rog-ger!”_ His voice broke as tear filled his eyes. He was such an idiot, his stupid inner alpha. This is why he hated being an alpha.

 

Roger gazed up at his alpha with shock before averting his eyes. He had completely forgot about the comment. Biting his lip, he shook his head.

 

“Brian… It’s fine. You weren’t wrong… I was acting like a whore… I deserved that comment. I know you didn’t mean it… and I’m not mad about it…” The omega said slowly, his mind still a bit foggy with the afterglow of sex as he grew more and more tired in the warmth of their bed. “It’s fine, okay? Just lay with me…” He tries to coo, reaching out for his lover.

 

“No it's not, Roger! You are the greatest thing in my life!” Brian began to pace. “You were just trying to get my attention, I should be better than this. You deserve someone better than me.” He began to move to the door.

 

Absolute panic spread through the omega and shot through their bond as Roger hurried to run after his alpha. But as soon as he tried to support himself, his legs gave out under his weight. With a _thud_ he fell to the ground, making him whimper in pain as his body was already sore from their previous acts. He sat there on the floor as he burst into tears. He didn’t know what to do! He didn’t want Brian to leave him. But his mind was swimming with panic and he couldn’t think clearly. All he could do was sob and whimper while reaching for his lover like a child.

 

“N-no! Pl-please!” Was all he could manage to sob out. He couldn’t tell if he yelled or whispered these words, or if he said them at all. His mind was so blurry as he prayed to god Brian would turn and take him into his arms.

 

Brian made it to the living room before he heard the loud sob. He stopped short and focused on their bond. Panic, anxiety and fear flooded his mind, making him feel worse than he already did. He turned on his heel and went back to his bedroom. Roger had his head in his hands sobbing.

 

“No, Rog, no.” He whispered, gathering his lover in his arms. “I'm not leaving you, not ever. Not unless you want me to. You don’t deserve to be treated like that, especially by your alpha. I'm so sorry.”

 

Roger wrapped his arms around his alpha quickly. Pulling him into a tight embrace while he cried. He buried his face into the crook of Brian’s neck, inhaling the familiar and calming scent of his lover. Slowly relaxing, but not loosening his grip around Brian’s neck.

 

“Never… no…. Never leave me, Brian! Don’t leave… please… please, please, don’t ever turn away from me again!” He sobs softly into the older man’s neck. Whimpering against his skin as he took more of his scent in. “Please… You made me promise to never betray you like that, but now you have to promise the same! Please!” He begged, his voice breaking.

 

“Okay, Roger. I promise, I won't leave.” He soothed, petting the blondes hair. Brian reached around and put his hands under his lovers legs, lifting him into his arms. “Come on, love.” He carried the crying omega to the bed. Softly, he laid down the smaller man on his chest, making sure he was covered before wrapping his arms around him. Together they calmed, Roger was nearly asleep when Brian started laughing. He got a glaring look from the tired man.

 

“Your neck is bruised like crazy. There is no way Freddie and Deacy aren’t going to say anything.” Brian chuckled, knowing Roger loved the comments.

 

A happy hum left Roger’s throat at the thought of the world seeing that he _belonged_ to Brian. He wiggled happily and cuddled closer to his alpha.

 

“Good…” He muttered sleepily. “Let them say something. Anything. So I can tell them exactly what you did to me tonight~ Poor Freddie will be soooo jealous~” He giggles at the thought of the other omega pouting and grumbling to John. “I think I’ll have to wear my most revealing shirt tomorrow, just to show everyone that I belong to you.” Roger thinks out loud before yawning.

  
Brian laughed and kissed Roger's head. “Okay, love, because you do belong to _me!”_ Brian growled and pulled the omega closer rubbing his back. He continued to rub until the man was asleep. Slowly Brian followed shortly after, feeling content to have the omega near.


End file.
